Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11251193/1/The-King-of-Lions Highschool DxD: The King of Lions]. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Argos Team. He is a descendant of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus Perseus], the son of Azazel, and the possessor of the Nemean Lion, Regulus; wielding the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Appearance Lyonel is a handsome young man with short black hair that has golden streaks of hair and violet eyes. He has broad shoulders and a muscular body build. He also possesses six jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. Vali compares them with Azazel's wings and describes them to be a never ending black like Azazel's. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. Lyonel's outfit outside of school consists of a black leather jacket with golden stripes over a navy blue t-shirt along with black trousers and white shoes with blue stripes. Personality Lyonel has a calm and serious personality and cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve it. Like his father, Lyonel is charismatic at times but hates it whenever he is compared to his father as he believes that others only see him as the son of Azazel and not as himself. While he is not a battle maniac like Vali, Lyonel has a strong desire to always emerge from a fight as the winner. Though he rarely shows it, Lyonel inherited his father's perverted nature, although it is more downplayed and attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. History Lyonel is the only child of Serena Mycenae, a descendant of Perseus and Azazel, a Fallen Angel and the Governor General of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. After his mother and the other descendants of Perseus were slaughtered by his uncle Viktor Mycenae, Lyonel's father took him in and raised him. He met Vali Lucifer and befriended him while they were taught how to properly use their powers and their Sacred Gears. Later on while searching for members for his team, Lyonel met Sairaorg Bael who tried to recruit him into his peerage, but declined the offer. Before being sent off to Kuoh Academy, Lyonel recruited Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay, and Kuroka into his team. A year before the start of the story, Lyonel was sent to join Kuoh Academy to observe Issei Hyoudou. While at school, he befriended Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. At some point later on, Lyonel asked Rias out and the two began dating. Plot The Lion King's Awakening TBA Powers & Abilities Power of Kings: Lyonel's signature skill that he inherited from his ancestor, Perseus. The heat of his golden flames can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Lyonel's emotional state. This form is called the Flames of Emotion. When fully mastered, the flames are able to burn off demonic and holy attacks. * Burning Soul: Lyonel's signature attack. He gathers golden flames on his open right palm, imbuing it with Regulus's earth-breaking powers, and then clenches his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from the flames and strikes the target, blasting them away with great force. He can also unleash it in the form of a devastating stream of golden flames at his enemies. * Nova: Lyonel's body is surrounded by a cloak of golden flames, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. With his speed, Lyonel assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. * Divine Wrath: Lyonel exudes a constant surge of destructive golden flames imbued with Regulus's earth-breaking powers that surrounds him. It shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. * Lion King's Meteor Fist: Lyonel unleashes millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant fury of flames, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. * Blazing Fury of the Lion King: Down Fallen Satan Chaos Mode '(ダウンフォールンサタンカオスモード, ''Daun Fōrun Maō Kaosu Mōdo): A mode that is achieved by condensing his Power of Kings blood and fusing it with his Fallen powers and the Power of Destruction. This fusion of opposite powers became possible because of the deaths of the original Four Great Satans and the God of the Bible, who were the rulers of Holy and Demonic Powers, effectively ending that balance. In this form, Lyonel gains twelve majestic jet-black feathered wings while his body constantly emits a black, gold, and crimson aura, drastically increasing his abilities. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining all of Lyonel's energy. According to Lyonel, this form can even reach God level in term of power output but he can't maintain this form for long due to the massive strain it puts on his body. His father, Azazel believes that Lyonel may have reached the Super Devil level in this form. '''Immense Light Weapon Skill: Lyonel has shown himself to be just as skilled and powerful with using his light-based powers like his father. Like his father, Lyonel can generate countless light spears with ease and fires them like bullets. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyonel is a master hand-to-hand combatant, and is able to increase the power of his punches with his golden flames. Expert Swordsman: He is shown to be a skilled swordsman. Lyonel combines his speed with his Power of Kings and Regulus's earth-breaking powers, making him a formidable opponent. Superhuman Strength:'' ''Lyonel possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Immense Durability: Through his training with Vali and his team, and fighting stronger opponents, Lyonel gained a body with great durability. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light, and is capable of performing high-speed combat. Immense Stamina: Lyonel possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. Flight: 'Being a half-Fallen Angel, Lyonel can fly using his 8 wings and by using the propulsion of his golden flames. Equipment '''Regulus Nemea '(レグルスネメア, Regurusu Nemea): ' Lyonel's Sacred Gear and secondary weapon. The Regulus Nemea is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Nemean Lion, the Lion King, Regulus. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered and can split the Earth in half. Lyonel's Regulus Nemea is a sub-species, instead of a great battle axe it created a golden sword known as the '''Sword of the Lion King' that can generate shock wave blasts with a single swing of the sword by shattering the air like glass. It's destructive power is compared to that of the Holy Sword Durandal, but it is like the Demonic Sword Gram in which it does not need to be charged to use destructive attacks. * Regulus Rey Leather Rex '(レグルスレイレザーレックス, ''Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu): Also known as the '''Iron Skin of the Lion King, is the sub-species Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea which creates a goldlen, lion-themed armor with purple jewels that covers the user's body and adds the earth-breaking powers of Regulus to the user's own strength, resulting in an drastic increase to the user's offensive power and also protects the user from projectiles. When used with his Power of Kings ability, his strength is increased to the point he was able to fight on par with Vali Lucifer and his Scale Mail. This form was derived from Lyonel's desire for more defense and armor similar to Vali's Scale Mail. * Breakdown the Beast '(ブレイクダウン・ザ・ビースト, ''Bureikudaun za Btsuto):' Also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy' is the Regulus Nemea's version of Juggernaut Drive where Lyonel becomes Regulus itself. It takes on the form of a golden glowing aura that unleashes the full power of the Nemean Lion, but like the Juggernaut Drive, the user will run the risk of losing their sanity and their lifespan being devoured. * Almighty Dominion Trailblazer: Also known as the Divine Golden Lion King of Supremacy is Lyonel's answer with achieving a power greater than that of his own. In this form, Lyonel is also able to enter into his Fallen Angel King Thunder Mode and can use both of them at the same time with ease. The armor becomes metallic gold with violet jewels and unveils his twelve majestic jet-black feathered wings. Its finishing move is the Grigori Exodus Smasher. Chant: Resound through the heavens, the roar of my raging soul. I am the Golden Lion King who shall transcend the limits of humanity. Bestow upon thee your mantle of responsibility. For I shall suck the ambition of the King of Domination from the world and surpass the will of the Gods! Announcements * Nemean Lion Balance Breaker: Activates the sub-species, Regulus Rey Leather Rex. * Dominion Burst Mode: Activates Almighty Dominion Trailblazer. * 'Grigori Exodus Smasher: ' * Quotes Trivia * Lyonel's height is 178 cm. (5 feet 10 inches). * Lyonel's birthday is on July 7. * Lyonel's appearance is based off of Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass. * The name Lyonel is an alternate form of Lionel, meaning Young Lion. * Since the Greek mythological hero Perseus was a "Demi-God", Lyonel could also be considered a descendant of the Gods. * Lyonel's Regulus Nemea is the only Longinus to have a sub-species in both its standard and Balance Breaker forms. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable Category:Argos Team